Forum:2009-01-26 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Well, it's nice to know that some of the Baron's other enforcers don't like the barely-restrained psychotics that the Baron sometimes employs... Also, does Madam Gantz the Monster Hunter have her own character page yet? : Of course, it could simply be that some of the barely-restrained psychotics employed by the Baron don't like some of the other barely-restrained psychotics employed by the Baron. (Von Pinn, Bang, Gantz: What an exotic triangle. Are they all heading into the castle?) : There's a page reserved for Gantz, feel free to fill it in. Your words will last forever (or at least until the next edit). Argadi 17:28, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :: uhmm, it's "Grantz". "Gantz" is the name of an anime series :: Finn MacCool 17:48, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Oh, yeah, her. There's a page reserved for Grantz also. Argadi 18:28, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Von Pinn can be repaired eventually. Grantz seems likeable enough (plus, she has sensible reflexes). Dupree is a problem that will only get worse. Every plot needs a character who twists up everything she touches and here that role is filled by Dupree (and Lucrezia and Tarvek and . . . ). Don't nobody tell Dupree where Skifander is or Zeetha, Klaus, and Gil are all likely to lose a bunch of family members faster than you can say "D-gas". :Klaus, as everyone knows, isn't a psychopath, he's just decisive. The trick is getting him the mitigating information about any given problem before he decisively solves it in a permanent manner. --DryBrook 23:46, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::Not merely decisive, but not psychopathic either... more rash than anything. Most likely because of what Gil has said, he's never been wrong about anything until it came to Agatha, and unfortunately he's still operating as if he knows what's going on without actually having all the information he needs. ::Unfortunately, the critical piece of information he needs now is not the one Gil thinks he needs. The Baron may already know Agatha isn't really Lucrezia, but the wasp controlling him has changed the situation to the point where he sees no choice but to kill her anyway. Whether guilty or innocent, she can sieze control of him at any time, and may make him do something without even meaning too, just as she did with Mr. Rovainen. He probably thinks his only hope of freedom from her voice commands is to kill her before she realizes she can control him, and the critical piece of information he lacks is the fact that Lucrezia has another, more powerful, body with the same voice, one that will eventually learn that the Baron is one of her revenants and use him to far more dreadful ends. --Tatter D 23:35, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :::I have to wonder if there is a way to free him of that wasp-- perhaps Agatha could help somehow. That would probably be good for their future dealings... as it is, though, she obviously wants to deal with the Baron in one way-- peaceful negotiations, or some such-- and he wants something else entirely. LadyVivamus 08:14, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :::: We need to find Bill and Barry, they have . Oh, wait, is that fantasy? Argadi 10:50, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, Theo's wasp extractor was fictional, according to Zulenna. Presumably, Klaus hasn't come up with one in his decade+ of study. Agatha, Gil, Barry, and Bill would also be motivated to work on the problem, but it may just be impossible. --DryBrook 16:11, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, right! Klaus may have decided to kill Agatha due to the wasp, in which case he'd only stop if he thought saving her (and having her defeat the wasp and/or the Other) gave him a better chance of freedom than killing her (and defeating the Lucrezia clank, which he doesn't yet know about, on his own). Of course, Klaus may have decided to kill Agatha and himself to protect Gil. I'm not sure what Klaus values most highly: his son, himself, the end of the Other, the greater good? --DryBrook 16:11, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I'd think "liberty," given all the foreshadowing we've seen. He may be a despot, but he's far from an eager one, and the simple truth is that, even in the real world, the concept of liberty is not just impractical, but outright unnatural, and requires a lot of counter-intuitive actions (selectively denying it to certain people, for example) to achieve even a relative measure of it. ::::If the Baron does know Agatha isn't The Other, he's already lied to Gil. Not really that far-fetched, as he's presumably killed entire villages to achieve his ends, so telling lies, even to his own son, would probably be pretty far down on the scale of "breaking eggs to make an omelet." --Tatter D 15:24, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::::In order? The greater good (= the end of the Other), his son, himself. After all, he's effectively sacrificed his life for the first two, although he's hardly entirely discomfortable as a result, but that's serendipity more than design. For all his shades of grey et alia, he's a sort of closet optimist. He wants everything to come out well, but is pragmatic enough to know it usually needs a sharp shove between the shoulderblades. --Corgi 16:19, 3 February 2009 (UTC) By the way, what is Sgt. Nak jealous of? Anyone know? --DryBrook 16:38, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Heheh... probably just suggesting that the guys Grantz takes a liking to don't tend to live long, happy, and healthy lives. Probably lots of people trying to take her down, and not at all shy about killing anyone she has a relationship with that goes beyond "strictly professional." --Tatter D 15:24, 30 January 2009 (UTC)